Ach, muzyka
by T.E.D.S
Summary: Dyptyk. Royai. Wszystkie piosenki mocno polecam.
1. Roy

„Będę tu nocy tej,

„Będę tu nocy tej,  
Gdy mnie pragniesz  
Zawołaj mnie!  
Będę tu, oczy zmruż,  
To mnie ujrzysz…  
Zawołaj mnie!"1

Jakże ta piosenka do niej pasuje. Tak, jest tu zawsze, gdy tylko jej pragnę, gdy tylko jej potrzebuję… wystarczy mi zamknąć lub otworzyć oczy, a zobaczę ją. Te piękne, bursztynowe oczy. Tak czujne, tak dostrzegające… i jej nazwisko, nomen omen normalnie. Najcudowniejsza kobieta, jaką w życiu poznałem…

„Jak mam jej wyznać miłość?  
Jak wytłumaczyć mam,  
Kim jestem, co się stało? – nie wiem.  
Co robić? – nie wiem sam!"2

Och, to też pasuje. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, jak jej to powiedzieć… no, bo co, jeśli ona mnie nie kocha? Dostanę kulkę w łeb albo coś jeszcze gorszego. Więc co, może mam nic nie mówić? Może… a jeśli wobec tego zmarnuję szansę?

„Gdy się bawisz ogniem  
Czasem sparzysz się  
Tak bywa, gdy ryzyko podjąć chcesz.  
Nie marnujesz czasu,  
Żyjąc, ucząc się  
I ten czas, on wróci do ciebie…"3

No niby tak… żyłem, uczyłem się, i nie marnowałem czasu, a ona była blisko. Zawsze gotowa rzucić jakieś „Poradzisz sobie". Zawsze. Jej delikatny uśmiech pomagał mi przetrwać kolejne dni.

Nieraz już się sparzyłem własnym płomieniem. Ona wtedy opatrywała mi rękę, i to natychmiast. Pamiętam, jak ją prosiłem „Pocałuj, to się szybciej zagoi"… ona wtedy z powagą w oczach, w tych pięknych, bursztynowych oczach, spełniała moją prośbę… jak ja za tym tęsknię… ale niestety, już nie jestem tym zbyt chudym siedemnastolatkiem… niestety…

„Bo czerwone niebo wciąż woła nas do siebie,  
Ile czasu minie nam tego jeszcze nie wiem  
Razem uciekniemy do najdalszych granic  
Gdy je przekroczymy, nie oddam ciebie za nic"4

Gdybym tylko wiedział, czy mnie kochasz… gdybym miał jakiś cień pewności… to już nigdy, nigdy byśmy się nie rozstali. Pobralibyśmy się i potem mielibyśmy dzieci. Nie wiem, kiedy zdobędę się na odwagę, by ci powiedzieć, że cię kocham. Na pewno jeszcze nie… jeszcze nie…

„Zrobiłbym wszystko z miłości  
Zrobiłbym wszystko z miłości  
Zrobiłbym wszystko z miłości  
Wszystko, lecz nie to."5

Tak, tylko tego nie zrobię. Nie spalę twoich pleców, choćbyś nie wiem jak prosiła. Nie chcę sprawiać ci bólu. Więc tego nie zrobię. Choćby miało to stworzyć kolejnego płomiennego alchemika – nie spalę. Sam wiem, jak bolą oparzenia…

„To Upendi,

Tu można śmiać się, fikać, wyć,

Więc raz i dwa,

Nie marnuj dnia,

Bo masz za sercem iść."6

A ja marnuję dzień po dniu, nie mówiąc jej o mojej miłości. Upendi, to znaczy miłość. Chciałbym zabrać ją do Upendi… do naszego Upendi. Tylko gdzie ono jest? Jak już będzie wiedziała… i jeśli ona też mnie kocha… to je znajdziemy. Znajdziemy nasze Upendi.

„Ja nie mówię kocham.  
Pewnie dobrze sama wiesz, dlaczego,  
jestem prostym pytaniem,  
ty jesteś na nie odpowiedzią."7

Nie… ja nie mówię „kocham", bo się boję. Jeśli ona mnie nie kocha, to mnie zabije… ale jeśli mnie kocha, to po co przedłużać?

Więc co ja mam zrobić?

1 Blackmore's Night, „Just call my name", tłumaczenie własne, zachowany rytm, znaczenie zbliżone.

2 Król Lew, „Miłość rośnie wokół nas", tłumaczenie oficjalne

3 Blackmore's Night, „Home Again", tłumaczenie własne, zachowany rytm, znaczenie b. zbliżone.

4 Verba, „Czerwone niebo"

5 Meat Loaf, „I'd do anything for love", tłumaczenie własne, zachowany rytm, znaczenie zbliżone

6 Król Lew, „Upendi", tłumaczenie oficjalne

7 Pidżama Porno, „28 (one love)"


	2. Riza

„To początek i kres,

„Czekałam całe życie,  
zgubiona na morzu  
czekając na anioła,  
aby przyszedł do mnie…  
więc przyjdź do mnie!"1

Tak… przyjdź… ech… ty podrywaczu jeden, nie widzisz, że kobieta, która cię kocha, jest zawsze tuż przy tobie? To znaczy ja, oczywiście. No a co?

Gdybyś to wiedział, wyśmiałbyś mnie. Chyba, że też mnie kochasz… ale wobec tego, dlaczego każdej innej kobiecie to mówisz, ale nie mnie?

„To początek i kres,  
Miłość, żal i gniew,  
Jeden mają rytm,  
Jak noc i dzień!"2

Tak… mamy to wszystko za sobą, prawda? Pierwsza, młodzieńcza miłość… żal i gniew o wojnę… i nadal jesteśmy w pewnym sensie razem…

I co z tego, jak nadal ci nie powiedziałam, że cię kocham? Wiesz, że cię kochałam, ale czy wiesz, że nadal cię kocham? I że cię teraz kocham dojrzalej?

„I z każdym dniem  
Nowy spełnia się sen,  
Z każdym snem życie nabiera barw!"3

Żeby to rzeczywiście tak było… ale sny się nie spełniają. Inaczej przestałyby być snami, prawda? Chociaż to mogłoby się spełnić… czy ty mnie kochasz?

„Dość już piekła,  
Dość już bólu,  
Nie dam mu cię dotknąć,  
Kocham cię!"4

Żaden Scar, żaden homunkulus cię nie tknie, póki jestem przy tobie. Będę cię chronić najlepiej jak tylko będę mogła. Także podczas deszczu, zawsze, gdy będziesz potrzebował pomocy… będę przy tobie. Będę twoim aniołem stróżem.

„Mówią, że najciemniej jest tuż zanim wstanie świt,  
Mówią, że powinnam silna być tylko by dalej iść…"5

I muszę być silna, żeby kryć tę miłość… bo inaczej nie wytrzymam. Czy zauważyłeś, że ostatnio jem sporo czekolady? To po to, żeby pomóc sobie trzymać emocje na uwięzi… równie dobrze mogłabym już, już teraz się dowiedzieć, czy mnie kochasz…

…bo ja cię kocham, Roy. I chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy.

„I nigdy nie zobaczysz dnia, że złamię serce twe  
Raczej niebo runie w dół, ale to nie stanie się…"6

Tak… nigdy cię nie skrzywdzę, nigdy nie złamię twojego serca. Zawsze będę, by cię pocieszyć… nawet przytulić, jeśli będziesz tego potrzebował. I jeśli nikt nie będzie widział, oczywiście. W końcu plotka to paskudna rzecz…

„Jest tak zamknięty w sobie,  
lecz nie uwierzę, że  
nie będzie królem, skoro ma  
królewski ton i gest!"7

Tak, Roy. Wierzę w ciebie. Będziesz Naczelnikiem, i to już niedługo. Będę cię wspierać z całych sił póki się to nie stanie… i później.

Roy, weź ty wreszcie sobie do serca rady Hughesa i się ożeń! (ze mną oczywiście)

1 Blackmore's Night, „Just call my name", tłumaczenie własne, zachowany rytm, znaczenie zbliżone.

2 Król Lew, „Krąg Życia", tłumaczenie oficjalne.

3 Król Lew, „Krąg Życia", tłumaczenie oficjalne.

4 The Rasmus, „Shot", tłumaczenie własne, zachowany rytm, znaczenie zbliżone.

5 Blackmore's Night, „Waiting just for you", tłumaczenie własne, zachowany rytm, znaczenie zbliżone.

6 Meat Loaf, „I'd lie for you", tłumaczenie własne, zachowany rytm, znaczenie zbliżone.

7 Król Lew, „Miłość rośnie wokół nas", tłumaczenie oficjalne.


End file.
